Angel From Hell
by Anime-Ice-Princess
Summary: Amy has been gone for 8 months. When she turns up she has big news; she's become a mercenary. How the clue hunt continues with Nellie, Dan, Amy, and Hamilton? with even more danger than before, especially for Amy! R&R!
1. Chapter 1

**Ello everyone! This plot _has _been inspired from another story that I can't find anymore ^^' If you recognize little things in the plot that remind you of another story, please tell me so I can give them credits :) I loved this idea, so I did my own little version of it! Thanks for reading, enjoy! Oh, and I'm gonna start pullin' stuff outta my ass, so just bare with me, ok?**

**__****THE HUNT IS STILL ON!**

Oh, and in case you've been in a whole, or this is your first time reading a fanfic story, here are the meanings of the fonts.

"Normal talking"

_"Thoughts"_

**"Flashback"**

**"**Dreams"

_Chapter 1 :)_

_'Amy' _Dan thought the word sadly. He stared out the window of his and Nelly's room at a bed and breakfast they were staying at. They had been searching for a clue, and the Kabra's had shown up. '_Kabra' _Dan thought bitterly. He had gotten separated from his sister then and hadn't seen her since. He just _knew _it was their fault. **(Do NOT expect a flashback people. It won't happen. I suck at flashbacks. If you want one, write me, and I'll give ya one, but I'm not publicly embarrassing myself like that) **It was about 4:30 pm in the day, the sun was bright, and the air was cool. It was a perfect day. The good feeling of the day didn't seem to take hold of the occupants of the room.

"I'm sure she's fine, kiddo," Nelly put a comforting hand on the boy's shoulder. It had been almost 8 months since then, and neither had been the same since. They smiled less, talked less, Nelly had stopped singing (Jez, can I say MORBID?), and they had had more difficulty figuring out the clues without the know it all there. Amy was missed. "We'll find her, don't you worry!" Dan gave Nelly a small smile for the effort and went back to staring out the window, Nelly giving in and sitting next to him. She scrolled through her Ipod before losing interest and tossing onto the safety of her bed. She stood up began snooping through the bathroom for small shampoos and soaps. Saladin meowed and curled onto Dan's lap. Dan began stroking him without much enthusiasm. Dan sighed and began to turn away from the window until he saw a shape walking up the walkway to the bed and breakfast gracefully.

"Amy?" Dan whispered, not believing it. "Nelly!" Dan called out. The au pair stuck her head out of the bathroom to see Dan pointing out the window, a grin plastered to his face. She walked to the window. "Please tell me I'm not going crazy," Dan said, eyes becoming teary. Nelly looked shocked for a moment before grabbing the 11 year old's arm and yanking him through the door, a cat following close behind. She dragged him through the long hallways of the bed and breakfast (Those three words get really old really fast. It is now a B&B.) so they were in the main room. Sure enough, they almost immediantly spotted a girl almost identical to Amy. "AMY!" Dan screamed, running to the girl. She looked surprised for a second before grinning.

Dan ran into her at full force, almost knocking her over. His arms wrapped around her tightly, buring his face in her chest. Amy laughed and hugged him back, looking up at Nelly who had run to her as well, albeit more slow. Nelly was grinning ear-to-ear. "Dan, can't breathe," Amy eventually said, laughing. He let go of her and wiped his eyes on his sleeves before looking up at her closely. Amy had gotten much tanner, he noticed immediatly. He had also gotten thinner and curvier. Her light hair was streaked with red and pulled up in a tight pony-tail. She was wearing jeans and a pink T-Shirt with a jean jacket and white sneakers. Slung over her shoulder were two bags, one looked normal while the other bad several bludges. Dan noticed with a start that her face was covered in small cuts, and noticed a long scratch from her hand leading into the sleeve of her jacket. He looked at Nelly and saw her examing Amy as well. Amy squirmed under their gaze. "Do you have a room?" She asked in a low voice. "We need to talk."

**Sorry for the shortness :) In the future the chapters will be WAY longer. This was more or less a teaser, sorry. How was it? Good, bad, great, horrible? C'mon! Review! Please? Now? I'm starting chapter 2 now, but I won't post unless you review. IF I DON'T GET AT LEAST 2 REVIEWS, KISS CHAPTER 2 GOODBYE. Sorry, I recenty posted something, like 80 people read within the hour I posted it, and not one reviewed :( So yea, REVIEW!**


	2. Please read and review! I love you all!

**Ok, I've been told the story is called Gone by blair the cat! Thank you for all the reviews they make me smile!**

Oh, and in case you've been in a whole, or this is your first time reading a fanfic story, here are the meanings of the fonts.

"Normal talking"

_"Thoughts"_

**"Flashback"**

**"**Dreams"

_Chapter 2 :)_

"Do you have a room?" She asked in a low voice. "We need to talk."

Nellie glanced at Dan before gesturing for Amy to follow her. They walked back to the room in silence. When they got back to the room, Amy slipped the bags off her shoulders and plopped down on the bed, splaying out her arms and legs. "Ah, that's better," She sighed before sitting up and looking at the two of them with a grin. "I missed you two!" Her smile slid off her face and was replaced by a serious look.

"I think you two need to know what I've been doing since I last saw you both," Nellie and Dan nodded silently, waiting for her to continue. She took a deep breath and began. "During the search for that clue, I was separated from both of you. You probably speculated that I was kidnapped by the Kabras. Am I right?" The two nodded.

"I didn't. What happened was I was separated from you, and then I was kidnapped, but not by the Kabras. To this day, I'm not sure who took me. I was drugged so I was unconcious the entire time. I was concious just long enough to be able to tell I was kidnapped, but that's it. When I woke up I was lying in Madrigal quarters, they had saved me. They assured me I was fine, a scratch here and there, but other wise perfect. It was then when somthing in me snapped," Amy's eyes held fire when she reached this part of the story. Nellie and Dan looked at her, surprised. They had never seen her so determined.

"I was weak and scared," Amy shook her head. "I couldn't protect myself, or my little brother. It made me so angry that I was incapable to protect the only family I had left in a world where almost everyone is trying to kill us. I was always the victim and I couldn't stand it anymore. So the next day I started hard-core training with the madrigals. It lasted 6 months, and it was hell. I was awake at 4 am every morning and went to sleep at 11 pm. The only food I had was a small meal at 3:30pm. I was drenched in sweat and blood pretty much the whole 6 months," Amy smiled up at them.

"Then it was over! 6 months later I was done. I separated myself from the Madrigals after that," Amy grinned. "So, with a lot of money from my jobs, I eventually managed to get enough information out of people to figure out where you're going!" She pulled one of her bags to her. She yanked out a few articles of clothing.

"What jobs?" Dan asked. Amy looked around at him and smiled at him.

"I'm a mercenary for hire!" She sat back down and looked at them both again. The two stared at her, open mouthed. Dan felt a cold shock was over his body.

"Wh-why?" Nellie asked. Amy looked at her sadly.

"I realized that if we're going to survive in this world with those people, even after the hunt is over, the legal way won't work," She brightened up quickly. "I'm going to get changed, alright? Please pack up, okay? If I've got my sources right, you guys have been here almost a week! I booked a flight for us to go to Romania. It leave in about two hours, so hurry up, okay?" She walked into the bathroom to change.

"A mercenary..." Dan muttered. "My sister...is a mercenary..."

"It's almost impossible to believe!" Nellie agreed. "I don't think I've ever seen your sister hurt anything, and now she get's _payed _to? I think there's something more to this. She wouldn't do this unless she thought she didn't have a choice."

Dan started to reply, but the door opening stopped him from speaking.

"Ah, so this is where you are."

**Love it? Hate it? Please review and tell me! Thanks so much for all the reivews for the 1st chapter! Here's your reward! I might be inspired to give you another chapter later if the reviews keep coming i like they are! **


	3. Departing is such sweet sorrow REVIEW!

**I would like to give credit to blair the cat for inspiration for this story :) PLEASE READ AND REVIEW! Special thanks to emeralgreenlove for reviewing! (The only one who reviewed) *Glares at readers***

Oh, and in case you've been in a whole, or this is your first time reading a fanfic story, here are the meanings of the fonts.

"Normal talking"

_"Thoughts"_

**"Flashback"**

**"**Dreams"

_Chapter 3 :)_

"Ah, so this is where you are."

A male voice said from the doorway.

"Hamilton?" Dan asked in wonder. _What's Hamilton doing here? _

"Hamilton?" Amy asked, rushing out of the bathroom, tossing her jeans and T-Shirt onto the bed as she spun around with a grin on her face. She was now wearing black pants and a plain white shirt with a black jacket with sleeves that reach past her elbows. She had taken off her sneakers and was now wearing long black boots. She had taken her pony tail out so her hair flowed freely, the rubber band on her wrist. "Hammy!" She screamed, running to him and throwing her arms around him. Hamilton laughed and returned the hug, picking her up slightly before plopping her back down.

Amy pulled away, laughing, before pushing her hair out of her eyes. "Your late!" She pointed a finger at him accusingly.

"Sorry," He shrugged. "Jale wanted to know where you were, and you know how much he can talk."

Amy rolled her eyes. She smiled again and gestured toward Dan and Nellie. "I found them!" Amy said proudly. Amy turned to the two _very _confused people.

"Oh sorry, I forgot to mention Hammy, didn't I?" The two nodded. "Well about a month before I finished training, Hammy showed up to the Madrigal base looking for me! He had ditched his family, and we were the only people he could think of to find. He caught wind of where I was first, and came looking. After I finished my training, Hammy and I set off together," Amy glanced at him. "You _did _get my car back from the shop, right?"

"Yea, I did," Hamilton sighed. "Had to pay for the repairs too. I'm gonna tell you right now, next time you piss off the soldiers in Switzerland so bad they start shooting at you, your getting your own damn car back from the shop!"

"Well excuse me if they didn't have a sense of humor."

"You launched a missile!"

"It didn't hurt anyone!"

"It hit a NASA satellite!"

"Which no one was on!"

Hamilton sighed. "Anyway, it's nice to see you guys again," He smiled at Nellie and Dan. "If you guys are ready, we can head out now."

"Yea, we're ready," Nellie said, still shocked at the turn of events. She pick up her and Dan's bag. Hamilton stuck his hands out and she handed them to him.

"You fired a missile?" Dan asked his sister in amazement. Amy blushed.

"It, um, wasn't my proudest moment," She said, wringing her hands. "Uh, anyway, can you carry this for me?" Dan nodded and took the buldging bag Amy held out to him.

"What's in here?" Dan asked, tugging at the zipper.

"You can look in the car on the way to the airport, " Amy said, zipping up the bag of clothing and slinging it over her shoulder. Dan nodded.

"So...do you know any ninjas?" Dan asked hopefully. Amy laughed.

"I have one on speed dial, actually," Amy said.

"Really?" Dan screamed. "Cool! How do know a ninja?"

"Well during my training, I had to learn martial arts. The Madrigals called in one of their agents to teach me, and they just so happened to be a ninja," Amy laughed. "If we ever have to go to Japan, I'll introduce you."

"Yea!" Dan fist-pumped the air, grinning from ear-to-ear. Amy laughed again as they walked. Amy payed the man at the desk for their room, and they walked out the door. Dan saw Hamilton putting his and Nellie's bag in the trunk, and Nellie opening the door to get in the car. Hamilton glanced up at them when they were about 5 feet away. Fear crossed his face.

"Amy!" Hamilton screamed at her. Dan looked at Amy and saw her immediately spin around and kick a man behind her in the chest. His blood ran cold when he saw the man had a large knife in his hand and realized he had tried to kill his sister.

The man staggered back. "Dan," Amy said calmly, watching the man regain himself. "I want you to run to Hamilton, okay?"

"But-" Dan protested.

"I'll be fine," Amy insisted. "I just want to make sure you don't get hurt," The man recomposed his-self and charged again at Amy, the knife held high. "Now!" She yelled at him, ducking the man's attack and kicking him in the stomach. Dan decided not to argue and ran over to Hamilton. Hamilton took the bag from Dan and reached into it, pulling out a metal bat.

"Amy!" Hamilton called, throwing the metal bat in her direction. Amy rolled between the man's legs and gracefully caught the bat in mid-air. She spun around quickly slammed the bat into the man's head before he had even realized she was no longer in front of him. The man immediatly crumpled to the ground.

Amy bent down and examined the spot where she had hit him. "He's alright, just unconcious," She declaired at last. "It's not even bleeding that much. I must've only swiped him."

Dan ran up to his sister. "That was _awesome_!" He yelled.

Amy chuckled. "Glad you think so," She looked over at Nellie. "Are you alright, Nellie?"

Nelly hadn't moved from her previous postition. She seemed frozen. "I'm alright, kiddo," She said shakily. "It's just a lot to take in, Miss Mercenary," Nellie collected herself and began slowly walking to them.

Amy laughed. "I guess it kind of is, huh?" Her smile vanished and was replaced by a serious, concentrated one. "Now the question is, who is he, and why did he try to kill me?"

"There are a whole lot of people after your head, Amy," Hamilton pointed out. "It's probably another slimey guy who wants to make a few bucks by killing you and selling your body parts to even bigger creeps," He stopped talking when he saw Nellie's horrified face. "Or something like that," He laughed nervously. Amy glared.

"Stop scaring them!" She went to the man's front pocket looking for the man's id. She made a disguested when the man started moaning in his sleep and yanked the wallet out of his pocket quickly. "Creep," She muttered.

"What's it say?" Hamilton asked, leaning over her shoulder.

"Uh, Kurt Geralds. It's deffitaley his id. There's nothing here saying who he works for though..." Amy trailed off, still searching through the wallet. "Oh here we go. A business card! Wow, that's somthing stupid to carry around. It says he works for the Underground Trading Unit," Amy turned to Hamilton. "Why does that sound familiar?"

Hamilton thought a second. "Oh right! Remember, the boss of that unit tried to pay you to kill the chief of police there, and you refused so they started attacking you. I would think you remember, that's where you got that sc-" Amy clamped a hand down on his mouth.

"Oh yea, I remember. I killed the boss. What was his name?" Amy wondered.

"Wasn't it Bobby Geralds or something?" Hamilton asked, pushing her hand away.

"Oh yea! That's it!" Amy exclaimed. She looked down at the unconcious man. "Oi..."

"Brothers," Hamilton said unnesecarily.

"Oops," Amy said, dropping the man's wallet onto his chest. "Well, c'mon then, we have a flight to catch! I have a client in Romania, and I don't want to keep him waiting. He's got enough people behind him to kick even my ass."

They all walked silently and got in the car. Nellie and Dan sat in back together, while Hamilton and Amy where in the front, Hamilton driving (Amy is only 15 after all). When Hamilton started driving, it was silent for a minute.

"So Amy..." Dan began, breaking the silence. Amy turned in her seat to look at him. "About the ninja..."

**Ok, so this was longer than usual :) How was it? Please please please review! **_I WON'T POST CHAPTER 4 UNLESS I GET 3 REVIEWS! _**So hopefully that motivates you. I love you all! I hope you enjoyed reading this as much as I enjoyed writing it!**


	4. Of Men In Black REVIEW DAMMIT!

_I would like to give credit to _**blair the cat **_for inspiration for this story :) PLEASE READ AND REVIEW! Special thanks to Amy Cahill09, emeralgreenlove, Miranda Cahill of Conte, anonymous reviewer 'the hunter', and 'Luv-Rain' for reviewing! I love you all, no matter if you review or not, but I like you a lot better if you review :) So do it! _

Oh, and in case you've been in a whole, or this is your first time reading a fanfic story, here are the meanings of the fonts.

"Normal talking"

_"Thoughts"_

**"Flashback"**

**"**Dreams"

_Chapter 4 :)_

"Where are you supposed to be?" Hamilton asked Amy, pulling the rental car to a stop outside an outdoor mall.

"I have no idea," Amy said, scanning the letter once again, and flipping it over to see if there were some directions on the back. "It just said to come here. No shop in particular. Just _here_."

"We'll I'm here," Amy continued, stepping out of the car, her black high heel clacking against the pavement. "So might as well have fun while we're here!" Amy turned to Dan. "Where do you want to go, Dweeb?"

_Time passes_

About 15 minutes later, Amy was carrying bags full of various objects Dan had found walking around the mall. He had just then declared that he was hungry, and proceeded to drag her to a hot dog stand. "Okay, I want a foot-long hot dog with ketchup, and mustard, and chili, and relish, and-" Amy tuned out her brother who was naming off every possible thing you could possibly have on a hot dog.

_There's going to be more things on that hot dog than could feed a 3rd world country _Amy thought. She scanned the stores quickly and her blood ran cold. A man in a long black cloak was hiding in an alleyway, motioning to get her attention. She at one noted the gun gripped tightly in his hand.

Amy spun around. "We'll be right back," She said quickly to the man who looked a little green in the face a the idea of anyone eating the hot dog. Amy grabbed Dan's arm and dragged him over to where Hamilton and Nellie was talking nearby. "Stay here, all of you," She said sternly, setting the bags down and looking at each of the pointedly before running off back in the direction of the alley.

"What's going on?" Nellie asked Dan, adjusting the grip she had on her bag.

"I dunno," Dan said, looking back in the direction of his sister. "I was getting a hot dog, then suddenly she just pulled me over here. Man she's weird."

Dan saw Amy turn into an alley. "C'mon," Hamilton said, standing up. "I have a bad feeling-" He was cut off by the sound of a gunshot.

"Amy!" Dan cried, running toward the alley. Hamilton ran after him, Nellie close behind, muttering to herself.

"I swear, these kids are going to give me a heart attack. I could have taken the job at the coffee shop but noooo, I wanted to be an au pair instead! That was not your finest hour, Nellie."

Dan stopped in his tracks at what greeted him around the corner. First he saw a person in a black cloak jump over the wall to the alley, then he looked down and saw his sister laying on the ground in a heap, one hand clutching her side. That wasn't the worst part, Dan saw, as Hamilton and Nellie ran up beside him. "Oh god," Nellie breathed as Hamilton ran up to investigate her. Dan saw liquid pool around Amy, staining her hair and clothes, and saw crimson seep through her fingers that were clutching her wound. Her hair covered her face, but he could tell she was unconscious.

Hamilton yanked up her shirt enough to see the wound. It was deep, and bleeding heavily. Dan ran up to Amy and moved her hair out of her face. He saw her closed eyes and white skin and felt his heart drop. "Is she okay?" He heard himself whisper.

"I don't know," Hamilton answered truthfully. "We need to get her back to our hotel. Now," He gently picked her up and carried her to their car, Nellie and Dan in tow, all three ignoring strange looks from people around them. Dan got in the back first, and Hamilton lay Amy down in back with him, resting Amy's head in his lap. Nellie sat up front in the passenger side door. Hamilton got in the car and started the ignition.

Dan had never gone so fast in his life.

_Hey everyone! I'm so sorry I updated later than I orginally planned! My brother was sick last weekend, and he gave me what he had :( So I've been sleeping for the better part of two days. Anyway, here's a little short chappie. I'll start on the next chapter right now, I promise. AND THANK YOU ALL FOR THE REVIEWS! Just remember, review keep my hear soaring and my fingers typing faster :)_


	5. Shoot! REVIEW FOR THE LOVE OF DO IT!

I would like to give credit to **blair the cat **for inspiration for this story :) PLEASE READ AND REVIEW! **Sorry for the super uper late update!** Special thanks to NO ONE for reviewing! Grr! *Glares at readers*

Oh, and in case you've been in a hole, or this is your first time reading a fanfic story, here are the meanings of the fonts.

"Normal talking"

_"Thoughts"_

**"Flashback"**

**"**Dreams"

_Chapter 5 :)_

~A Few Hours Later~

"Is she okay?" Dan asked frantically when Hamilton came out of Amy's room. They had driven home and Hamilton had immediately taken Amy to her room in the hotel they were staying at and proceeded to attempt to doctor her. Dan and Nellie had been waiting in the main room for him to come out.

"Yea," Hamilton sat next to Dan. "She's gonna wake up anytime now. The bullet wasn't that deep, and she didn't lose enough blood to be too fatal. In fact, she lost more blood that time a group of thugs cornered her and-" Hamilton caught Nellie's panicked look. He coughed. "Uh, they had a nice tea party by the sunset," Hamilton finished with a nervous laugh. "Ah, so anyway, you guys can go see her, she'll wake up soon."

Dan and Nellie wasted no time in bolting to Amy's room. Amy stirred when they shut the door behind them. She blinked a couple times before bolting upright and looking around in panic.

"Dan?" She calmed down when she saw her brother. She glanced around the room then back at her unscathed brother. "So no one got hurt?"

"Well you got shot," Hamilton said helpfully.

"I always get shot," Amy waved him off. "No one else did. That's good," Amy lied back down on the bed. "So how bad is it? Give it to me straight Doc."

Hamilton rolled his eyes. "It's not that deep. Lost a lot of blood, so you'll be a little dizzy for a few days."

"Ah, that's not so bad," Amy smiled. "Nellie..." Amy noticed Nellie massaging her temples. "Are you alright?"

"I just need a few aspirin, kiddo," Nellie stood up and sat next to Amy. "Your going to be the death of me."

Amy laughed. "I know."

**Okay, short and sweet. Hate me? I thought so...Anyway, review! I want at least 2 or no new chappie! Got it?**


	6. It's finally here! Enjoy!

I would like to give credit to **blair the cat **for inspiration for this story :) PLEASE READ AND REVIEW! Special thanks to emeralgreenlove, Malukajato, melovepickles16, (anonymous) Allison B.S, (anonymous) jax, and MKBunny! (I probably already thanked you in the last chapter, but I'm gonna thank you again!)

_Chapter 6 :)_

"Hammy, where's my dark purple bag?" Amy asked as she ruffled around in the suitcases Hamilton had brought up. Nellie and Dan looked up from watching TV. Amy had taken some pain killers and claimed she was all better, forcing Hamilton to allow her to move around. She had also said she had a lot of business in the area, so they would be staying in the hotel for a little while.

"It's right in front of you," Hamilton said, walking over to her from the kitchen where he had been preparing to cook dinner.

"No," She said, holding up the bag. "This is violet."

He rolled his eyes. "What's the difference?"

Amy huffed. "The difference is my violet bag has all my knives and swords in it, and my dark purple bag has all my guns and bombs," She dropped the bag and put her hands on her hips. "Quite a difference."

"Well, why do you need one of those?" Hamilton asked, ruffling through the bags himself.

"Because I'm about to go follow up a lead on a clue and I need protection," Amy stated simply, once again rummaging through the luggage. Dan's eyes went wide.

"You're going clue hunting by yourself?" Dan asked her.

"Depends," Amy smiled slyly. "Do you want to come?"

"Heck yeah!" Dan yelled. Amy laughed.

"I'm coming too," Nellie told her, standing up. Amy looked up at her, surprised.

"Why do you want to come, Nellie?" Amy asked her curiously.

"Because, little missy, you have been gone for practically forever, then you finally come back and tell us you're a mercenary leading a dangerous life with a whole bunch of big baddies after you," Nellie told her, walking over to her and patting her on the head. "Nope, you're staying where I can see you."

Amy pouted momentarily before a huge grin spread across her face. She nodded at her au pair and went back to searching for her bag.

Dan smiled a little bit at this. He really was glad his sister was back. Dan sat back down. Something in the corner of his eye caught his attention. He smiled a bit. "Hey Ames?"

"Yeah Dan?" Amy acknowledged him, not look up from her searching. "We don't have _that_ many bags. Where is it?"

Dan held up a dark purple object. "Was this what you were looking for?" Amy looked up at him and gasped, lunging to her feet and taking the bag from him. She grinned.

"Yes! Thank you! Where was it?" Amy asked him.

Dan grinned and laughed a little before pointing to the spot beside him on the couch where the bag had been. Amy glared at that spot. Nellie began laughing. Amy shot a pointed look at Nellie, causing the au pair to just laugh harder. Hamilton dropped the bag he was holding and began laughing too before walking to the kitchen to begin cooking. Amy huffed. "I'm going to change before we go," Amy picked up some clothes from a bag near her feet and threw them at Dan's face. "You change too."

Dan shot a small, meaningless glare at his sister before doing as instructed and going to his room to change, Amy doing likewise, taking her bag with her. A few minutes later, both the siblings came out of their respective rooms, Amy wearing a white shirt with a long flowing sleeve with a red and black floral pattern on one side and a plain white shirt with a strap on the other, white jeans, red leather high heeled ankle boots, and a black choker necklace. Dan was wearing blue jeans and a black shirt that said "Super Star" in yellow and blue. He was also wearing black DC sneakers, a red hoodie, and a ninja belt which made him grin widely. **(Picture links on profile. Go look!)**

Amy smiled when she saw him. She walked over to him and tried to fix his clothes before he batted her away. Nellie just laughed at the two. She decided she would insist Amy take her shopping later. Amy sighed, but still had a smile on her face. She turned around.

"Hamilton, we're leaving!" Amy called. "I'll give you a call if anything happens."

Hamilton walked out of the kitchen and leaned against the wall. "I don't like you going off without me. Anything could happen."

"I'll be fine," Amy insisted, walking to the door, Nellie and Dan following her. "It'll be like before my training began. Call it family bonding," Amy turned and smiled at him. "We won't be gone for too long. Bye Hammy!" Amy motioned for Nellie and Dan to go ahead of her before going herself and closing the door softly. Hamilton looked at where Amy had been and smiled. Hamilton ran his hand through his hair and walked back into the kitchen. 'Be safe, Amy.'

**Ooh I am so sorry this took so damn long! I didn't write anything for about a month and a half due to computer issues, and after that I just couldn't find any inspiration! I'm working on chapter 7 now, so it should be up soon too. Please please please review! **


	7. En route

I would like to give credit to **blair the cat **for inspiration for this story :) PLEASE READ AND REVIEW! Special thanks to melovepickles16! I'm a little miffed at all my other readers! I got one review! And she's my sister so she doesn't count! See how sad you make me? *Wipes away tear* Just kidding! But seriously, I demand 3 reviews before I will post chapter 8! *Stamps bejeweled scepter on floor* Demand I say!

Side note: I read something and it inspired me! See if you can guess my age and gender! I'll give those who guessed right a special dedication in the next chapter!

Hehe, anywho, onward with the story!

_Chapter 7 :)_

"Amy?" Dan asked his sister as they hailed a taxi. Nellie and Amy stopped talking and both looked over at him.

"Yeah?" She asked him as a taxi headed in their direction.

"Where are we going?" Dan asked, expecting the worse. He knew his sister like the back of his hand. Even now, he knew she hadn't changed. Sure she knew a few tricks and was braver, but she was still the same old Amy. And the same old Amy always began a search at-

"The museum," She told him with a grin. Dan groaned loudly, making a few random pedestrians look at him in concern. "Dan stop moping and come in," Dan looked up at his sister and saw her climbing into the taxi after Nellie. He followed her in.

The taxi had typical faux leather seats with drab black insides. There was an air freshener hanging on the mirror in the front shaped like a palm tree. Dan wrinkled his nose. It wasn't doing a good job of making the car smell any better. The taxi smelled like sweat and old feet. Dan sat back. This would be a long ride.

Amy was speaking with the cab driver. "How long do you think the trip will take?" Amy asked him sweetly. Dan saw the man narrow his eyes at her.

"It'll take as long as it takes, princess," The driver told her snottily. Dan noticed his ugly yellow teeth. Dan glared at the rude man and out of the corner of her eye saw Nellie do the same. No one messed with Amy on their watch. He saw Amy's hand clench into a fist at her hip. He could tell she wanted to knock him out. But she didn't.

"Oh, okay," Amy forced out, somehow managing to still sound pleasant. Dan gently tugged at her arm, a sign to lean back. She did, slowly, her eyes burning a hole in the back of the man's head. Amy looked at him.

_'What a jerk'_ Dan told her with his eyes.

_'I know, but we need him'_ Amy replied. Dan felt a surge of relief at the fact that they could still communicate like this.

_'Why don't we just get a new driver?'_ Dan asked her, glancing hatefully at their current driver.

_'Cause that would take too long. We need to get there as fast as possible'_ Amy insisted. Nellie coughed behind her. The siblings both looked at her.

"Stop doing that," She told them, adjusting her headphones. "It's weird and it makes me feel left out," Amy and Dan grinned. Nellie wrapped her arm around Amy's shoulders. "So where are we goin', Ames?"

"A local museum," Amy told them in a whisper, glancing up to check if the driver was listening. He wasn't. "There should be a hint there."

"Are you sure you didn't just want to go look at all the moldy exhibits?" Dan baited her.

"Dan, I'm gonna-" Amy was cut off by her phone ringing. Amy took it out of her pocket and was about to flick it open before Dan snatched it, flipped it open, and put it on speaker phone. Amy sighed and rolled her eyes at her brother. "Hello?" She asked, not in the mood to fight with her brother.

"Hello, love."

**Oooh, mysterious! Who was it? You guys so already know. I felt this chapter was a little rushed. Was it? Anywho, as is customary for me, I apologize for the later then expected update. I re-did everything. This was about to be a super long and sappy chapter :) Welp, it's not anymore! **

**Anyway, review!**** And remember, guess my age and gender! But most of all, REVIEW!  
**


End file.
